The Way Things Are Supposed to Be
by pandacchii
Summary: Kuroko realizes his position on the team is fragile.. But what does Aomine think of Tetsu's wavering thoughts towards the team?


"Aomine-Kun…" Tetsuya whispered, leaning in to blow air into the sleeping Aomine's ear.

He startled awake in response to Tetsu, falling sideways onto the gym floor his head banging against it on the way. Tetsuya took a step back quickly to avoid the falling body from hitting him in the process, and watched with a blank stare as Aomine grumbled in pain.

"tch," Aomine scoffed, getting up and rubbing the side of his head where he could feel the pain coursing through from the impact of the fall. "What is it Tetsu?" He asked the shorter boy, his hand falling to the side now as the pain ceased from his head.

"Practice is starting soon you know," Tetsuya told him, looking over his shoulder to where Akashi entered the gym followed by Murasakibara and Midorima. Luckily the members who had just walked in had still not noticed the two of them. Then again, Tetsu was never noticed until practice started because of his lack of presence.

Aomine looked off towards them groaning as he walked past the light blue haired boy. He ruffled the top of his hair in thanks gruffly, Tetsuya's hair now sticking up unseemly due to it.

He watched Aomine's back as he went off towards the other teammates, Akashi and the others giving him polite recognition and initiating small talk before the others arrived.

It felt to Tetsu recently that the distance between Aomine and himself had grew wider as their number of games went on. They had gone through this same process for the last 3 years and he had noticed their change in attitude towards basketball as well. Everyone was gaining their individual skills, leaving him behind as his skills worked the best in a team which focused on using each player collectively. That was also the basketball he called his own. This team however…. Felt as though they didn't need him any longer.

He steeled his gaze towards the others, trying to keep positive thoughts about his relations with the team. Hopefully they would become a team once again as they faced the championship once more.

As he ran over towards the rest of the team his heart sunk in realization in that which he knew that his wish would never truly come true.

His time with the team would soon be coming to an end.

Which would also mean he could no longer be Aomine's light.

Tetsuya would fade into darkness once again to be overcome by the outstanding light of the others.

* * *

The sun had fallen around Teiko Middle School, and the path before Aomine and Tetsuya gleamed a light orange against the snow that fell around them. Aomine walked several steps ahead of Tetsu, his hands stuffed into his fur coat's pocket, his eyes a blank expression as he walked.

Kuroko watched the back of his teammate, a behavior he felt he had been doing much more than before.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu said against the cold silence that hung before them.

Aomine stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly to face Tetsu. His face held a sad gaze as he looked towards him, any indication of friendship towards them seemed as if it had been far in the past, although it was barely there just a few days back.

"I… I-" Kuroko started, looking towards the ground looking for the right words. He watched as the snowflakes hit the ground, slowly covering Aomine's footsteps that led to where he stood.

Aomine sighed looking off into the distance. "What is it Tetsu?"

Kuroko appraised his teammate's face, looking at his eyes, darkened over in boredom, the love of basketball now seeming just a trace of the past. The past which Kuroko himself held with Aomine - A past that no longer existed.

Aomine looked towards him once again, but shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, knowing there was not much else to be said.

The cold silence shifted in once again between them.

Tetsuya raised his gaze once again to the back of Aomine's coat. Taking in a breath, he decided that this time, this last time, that Aomine would be the one to look at his back, and continued walking, faintly brushing the side of Aomine's puffy jacket.

He kept walking, never once looking back.

There was no reason to tell Aomine explanation for what he was about to do next. After all, the team didn't need him now. He was no longer a valuable asset to the team.

Those short three years, filled with laughter and happiness, walking home together, eating popsicles.

They were all just memories that were not to be acted out ever again.

Aomine would now just be a memory to him now.

Kuroko reached his house, opening the door to a still empty house as his parents were the type to work late into the evening, sometimes not even returning home.

He felt as if he was an empty shell, his whole life and soul for the last couple years, his joy in life – basketball, it was over.

Without basketball he was a black void-but what was the point in playing if the joy was no longer there?

To him, the answer was there wasn't.

He crawled into his bed, sliding over to the edge of the bed, and curled up into a ball, hugging his knees. As these thoughts encircled his head, he felt his body tremble and shake, his whole being shaking with hideous sobs that escaped his throat.

However, it wasn't the thought of losing basketball that hurt him the most.

No, it was losing Aomine- his friend who helped him to ignite his spark in basketball and become his light in order for Kuroko to build up the dream of becoming number one in Japan; his friend who cared for him and stood up to the other players who had told Tetsuya to quit because of his lack of basic basketball skills.

That was what hurt him the most. A feeling he didn't want to acknowledge made his sobs heave uncontrollably harder, unable to control them until he finally felt his eyes grow heavy, the tears burning as painful reminders. He fell asleep, dreaming one last time of the fun memories they had before the team fell apart. As he dreamt, a single final tear escaped from underneath his closed eyes falling onto his pillow leaving a reminder as the water seeped into it, darkening the pillow.

* * *

Aomine ran his daily jog as prescribed by Akashi in his workout plan, and focused on the pounding of his feet against the cold, frozen ground around the outside track.

The cold helped him to focus and really concentrate on his thoughts.

The last time he had seen Tetsu had been the time when they walked home together, his face burdened by grief the entire time.

He had now replayed that scene thousands of times in his head since the last couple of weeks when it had occurred, and now is kicking at himself for acting the way he did towards the smaller boy.

How stupid of him to not notice there was something so obviously wrong with him.

After all, he was the one who knew Tetsu the best. That day after practice he himself had just had to be understanding the fact that Basketball had lost its enjoyment it had once had for him.

To Aomine that kind of revelation meant nothing much. He had always known that much at least a little bit, that the harder he tried, the more others lost their motivation to play. What was the point in trying so hard if no one else could try as hard as his level?

But… If Tetsu were to discover that he no longer enjoyed the game he knew it would devastate him.

Was… that what he was trying to tell him back on that path?

Aomine growled in impatience, racking his brain to figure his teammate out, and ran faster against the track, willing his brain to come up with SOME reason at least to why he had disappeared like this.

He also realized just how much of an impact Tetsu had in his life.

As he walks home, he looks towards the space beside him, trying to find the figure next to him that had always given him some strength in that he was right by him. Right where they had always been.

Now, that space remained empty to be taken by the small snowfall that fell from the sky.

He wasn't used to this threatening emptiness he felt inside himself, and he did not like it one bit.

He would get his light back once more, and things would be the same as they had been.

That was his resolve.

* * *

Aomine arrived at Tetsu's house, having remembered it from when they walked home each day as his own house was just farther down, a couple streets farther.

He reached the front door, stopping from his run and coughing, trying to regain air in his lungs as he had just ran from the middle school to his house, which was nearly 7 miles away.

Aomine pounded on the small wooden door of the house, not relenting from the knocking until Tetsu opened the door. He pounded away for minutes until he heard the faint sound of a bolt unlocking the door.

He hurriedly dropped his arm and narrowed his eyes as the door slowly opened.

Tetsu's eyes widened in surprise, and took a step back, unsure of how to react.

"Aomine-kun," he said, his voice small and frail, just like his body.

Aomine looked down at the smaller boy, his gaze softening as he realizes how much warmth it was giving him once again to see Tetsu again.

To have him back at his side once more just felt… right.

"Tetsu," he breathed, taking the step between them and placing his head on Tetsu's shoulder.

He felt Tetsu stiffen in surprise, but slowly relax as Aomine fitted his head against his shoulder, laying his head right underneath the other boy's chin.

"_Tetsu_…" he whispered once more, taking in the boy's presence. He felt as if he could never separate from him again.

"Why… Why did you disappear? Where did you go? Do you even realize how I felt after that? Did you even take into any consideration the effect it would have on me?" Aomine mouthed off, his voice growing angrier with each question into the boy's shoulder. He felt his hands clench with irritation at his lack of knowledge, and at himself for not knowing Tetsu enough to know the answer.

Tetsu pushed back from Aomine, looking up at him, a sad smile on his lips, his eyes beginning to water as he felt the tears sting his eyes.

"The team does not need me anymore Aomine-kun. As you do not either. You no longer need me to be your shadow since your light now shines so bright, a shadow has no place to be beside you," he stated, his eyelashes casting dark shadows across his cheeks that now gleamed pink from the outside coldness.

Aomine shook his head in anger and frustration, not even knowing how to clearly express his feelings.

How could Tetsu not understand? This wasn't just about Basketball anymore. No, he needed Kuroko's strength to just get him through his days.

Those weeks that had passed by between them made him understand even more.

"NO!" He shouted towards Tetsu, his eyes angry and hurt that he could even make such a statement such as that. "You.. You're wrong Tetsu. I need you. I NEED you. I need you so bad I don't even know what to do with myself when you're not with me. Tetsu. The only place you have is to remain beside me forever. My light will always create a shadow of equal strength. Tetsu… You're my shadow who keeps me standing. I need you to be beside me or my light… will diminish forever," Aomine cried angrily, his hands shaking beside him.

Tetsu looked at him, a new understanding and another emotion Aomine couldn't yet place that shone through his unwavering eyes. Those eyes that held him firm this whole time. His tears let loose from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks, yet, these tears were out of happiness. His lips upturned into a small smile, and he reached towards Aomine, gripping the back of his coat tightly.

Aomine grabbed him forcefully, dragging the boy closer to him, encircling his entire body as he engulfed him with his arms.

"Aomine-kun. I love you.." Tetsu whispered into the darker boy's jacket, his tears dripping onto the coat. "I like you. I love you. I can't be without you either," his voice hitched, Tetsu's throat closing slightly as he felt even more sobs come from him, as he finally revealed his feelings to Aomine.

Feelings he knew he's had for a long time but never acknowledged for fear of both rejection and their change in their relationship.

Now however, none of those things mattered.

Aomine gripped the other boy tighter, pushing their way into Tetsu's house.

The house remained quiet, the only sound audible were their heaving breathing as they collapsed down in the entryway, their arms still around each other.

Aomine pulled back slightly, and tilted up Tetsu's chin, his lips gently pressing onto the other boy's.

Tetsu breathed into the kiss, opening Aomine's lips slightly ajar, letting his tongue in to explore Aomine's mouth- a taste he knew he had been craving for the last 3 years.

Aomine took this to strengthen the kiss, his tongue forcibly entering Tetsu's as well, their ragged breath quickening as they explored each other- a feeling that excited them both to whole new levels.

Tetsu broke away for a breath from the kiss, and Aomine crept his lips down to Tetsu's neck, tasting the cold water that had melted from the snow that remained on his skin.

"Aahn.." Kuroko gasped in surprise, closing his eyes as he felt each and every bit of pressure Aomine's lips held on Kuroko's skin.

Aomine moved his hands down towards Tetsu's light sweater, slowly pulling it off the top of his head.

Knowing where things would be leading next, Tetsu placed his hand on Aomine's chest, stopping him briefly from further kissing.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tetsu asked him seriously, looking around at their current surroundings and their situation they had just come out of.

"Like nothing I've ever wanted before," Aomine growled, taking away Tetsu's hand from his chest, and pulling Tetsu forcibly towards his lips, kissing him with even more passion than before.

They both lay on the bed, Aomine passionately kissing Tetsu below him, Kuroko's skin, a deep red as he blushed more and more from the pleasure and pure enjoyment of the experience. Both of their clothes lay scattered among Kuroko's bedroom floor which had been clear just moments before.

Aomine's mouth traveled down Tetsu's bare chest, his skin a frosty cold, the window slightly open and letting in the cold winter air. His lips circled the tiny pink bud of this nipple, tugging it gently with his teeth, only to be rewarded with the sight of pleasure from Tetsu, as well as the ever rising swell underneath Aomine.

His fingers traced down the rest of Kuroko's open body, his fingertips lightly tickling the sides of his thighs, making Tetsu's erection rise even more in pleasure.

Aomine chuckled looking down at Tetsu as he continued to slide his fingers down his thighs.

"Unn.. Aomine. Please don't tease me like that," Tetsu murmured, his body shaking in tense excitement and pleasure.

"Aaah aah, if you say so Tetsu," he chuckled back, and leaned down, placing his mouth over the head of his cock.

Kuroko arched his back in pleasure, a slight gasp escaping his lips. Aomine took hold of it, and bobbed his head up and down around it, sucking and licking it, exploring every area in order to find Tetsu's sensitive places. He lifted the edges of the head with his tongue, sliding it under slowly, tracing the outline of it with his tongue.

"A-Aomine-kun, you c-can't ther- aaaaaah.," Tetsu breathed his back arching even higher as he felt his lower stomach warm in preparation for what was about to happen next. "I'm gonna co-" he began, but all too late before he sputtered, down Aomine's throat.

Instead of releasing him, Aomine sucked harder, erasing every trace of the semen and licking it clean.

Tetsu blushed in embarrassment, looking to the side, his eyes closed shut tightly.

"You didn't have to go and do that…"

"Ooooh hoo? I didn't? Even if I enjoyed every taste of you… Tetsu?" Aomine breathed against Tetsu's skin as he kissed the edges of his thighs softly.

"nnn.." Kuroko replied, not even able to express coherent words.

"Hmmm~ Well now it's my turn Tetsu.."

He dragged his fingers down to Tetsu's back, placing a finger in his entrance, widening it in preparation for Aomine to place it in.

Kuroko squirmed as Aomine continued widening the whole until Aomine pulled out his fingers, showing Tetsu that he was ready for Aomine to enter him.

"Can I put myself inside you Tetsu?" Aomine asked, beginning to position himself closer to Tetsu's entrance.

Kuroko nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and gripping the sheets to brace the pain he knew was to come.

Aomine entered inside Tetsu, feeling all of Kuroko's body enveloping him.

"Nnn.." he said softly, "I never would have imagined you'd feel so good. Damn.." He said, now beginning to thrust inside him.

"Aaahhhhhhh…" Kuroko moaned, gripping the sheets tighter, his knuckles turning a shade of white.

Aomine continued to go into Tetsu numerous times, the rhythm of their bodies giving them both pleasure, until finally Aomine released himself inside Kuroko, filling Tetsu with warm liquid.

Kuroko let out a moaning cry as well, feeling himself relieved as well.

They both collapsed on another breathing heavily, and whispered their love for each other before falling asleep in content.

* * *

His job as a police officer was always tiring as they always had cases coming into their booths, usually none of them being of rather importance, but still time consuming none the less.

Aomine let out a sigh into the darkening sky, closing his eyes as he felt the warm summer night wind ease his mind from his stressful day.

It had been 10 years since both Kuroko and Aomine had graduated middle school. Everyone on the team had gone their separate ways, except for him and Tetsu. Although they parted in high school they reunited once again during college, their flame rekindled as they remembered the importance they held in each other lives once again.

Ever since then, they had supported each other, helping each other to reach their own separate dreams.

As for himself, he was unable to get into the major leagues in Japan. Although an American team had contacted him for a contract, he had felt unable to go because of Kuroko's place in Japan. He had already decided to never leave Kuroko again.

So, he went back to school for a while, and finally decided to become a police officer, a job he knew he could do well with his athletic ability and endurance.

Granted, he never thought his life would turn out this way, he couldn't say he wanted another future.

His future was perfect as it was, because he had the only person he needed. And that was what mattered.

Aomine opened the door to the small apartment he owned to be greeted by Kuroko who stood at the oven, preparing dinner for the two of them.

Over the past years Kuroko has himself had not changed all that much, though growing a little more into their adult frames, their personality remained the same although he considered himself a little more sympathetic towards other than back in his middle and high school days.

"Welcome home!" Kuroko called from the kitchen, turning around to look over his shoulder, a radiant smile grinning up at him.

Aomine smiled in reply, taking his shoes off at the entryway and placing them by the door along with Kuroko's shoes.

He followed Tetsu's voice in the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, his small frame fitting just perfectly against Aomine's.

He bent his head down, kissing Kuroko's earlobe playfully, with Tetsu giggling as the sensation tickled his ear.

"How was the daycare today?" Aomine asked, placing his head on Kuroko's shoulder to watch him continue preparing the food.

"It was good today as well. It turns out that a fellow teammate our's child attends the school. I just met his parents today."

"Ooooh?" He asked, wondering which teammate it had been.

"It was Midorim-kun and Takao-san. It seems as if they both adopted a child. I was very glad to see they were both happy."

"Mmm.. a child huh? That sure sounds nice," Aomine whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"Daiki? Do you… want a child as well?" Kuroko asked surprised.

Aomine laughed, squeezing Kuroko tighter.

"I think a child would be pretty great. We'd teach him basketball, and have fun as a family just like that. But ya know Tetsu, I'm content with life for now. And we can decide when we want one. I mean, afterall we will be together for the rest of our lives."

Tetsuya felt his ears redden, and smiled softly, letting himself rest against Aomine's broad chest.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "We do. The rest of our lives to decide. A light and his shadow. Never to be apart. Just like it's supposed to be."

"That's right. Just the way it's supposed to be."

**END**

**Editor's note: I will be most likely to be writing some more Aokuro, as well as other pairings within Kuroko No Basuke. So just wait for the time being until they get uploaded! :)**

**(also added bars between the time lapses between the events (sorry it took me so long how to figure out how to do it on here)**


End file.
